Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom
'''Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom '''is a new series. Summary Ryan and the gang meet Danny Fenton/Phantom and help him stop Ghosts from the Ghost Zone and catch them whilst also gaining their own ghost powers. Episodes Season 1 #Mystery Meat #Parental Bonding #One of a Kind #Attack of the Killer Garage Sale #Splitting Images #What You Want #Bitter Reunions #Prisoners of Love #My Brother's Keeper #Shades of Gray #Fanning the Flames #Teacher of the Year #13 #Public Enemies #Fright Night #Maternal Instincts #Lucky in Love #Life Lessons #The Million Dollar Ghost #Control Freaks Season 2 #Memory Blank #Doctor's Disorders #Pirate Radio #Reign Storm #Identity Crisis #The Fenton Menace #The Ultimate Enemy #Secret Weapons #The Fright Before Christmas #Flirting With Disaster #Micro-Management #Beauty Marked #King Tuck #Masters of All Time #Kindred Spirits #Double Cross My Heart #Reality Trip Season 3 #Eye for An Eye #Infinite Realms #Girls Night Out #Torrent of Terror #Forever Phantom #Urban Jungle #Livin' Large #Boxed Up Fury #Frightmare #Claw of the Wild #D-Stabilized #Phantom Planet Trivia * * * * * Episode transcripts Season 1 Mystery Meat *Ryan and the gang arrive in Danny Phantom's world *Meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam *Showing the gang a machine/Danny explains his origins *The Lunch Lady ghost arrives/Fight in the cafeteria *Investigating the kitchen/Danny goes ghost *Matau and the Skylanders gets some gear from the Ghostbusters/defeat of the lunch lady *Teaching Danny to control his powers/Ryan's outro Parental Bonding *Crash recaps on last episode with Roseyan/Ghost dragon attack * One of a Kind * * * Songs *Danny Phantom theme song *Embrace the Magic *ACADECA *Friendship Through the Ages *Friendship Burns Bright *Ghostbusters Theme Song (sung by Matau and the Skylanders) *We Will Stand For Everfree (feature in "Urban Jungle") *Ghost Masks Theme Song (remake of the PJ Masks theme song) *Welcome to the Show (featured in "Fanning the Flames") *Far Longer Than Forever (featured in "Prisoners of Love" as a flashback) *The Midnight In Me (featured in "The Ultimate Enemy") *No Fear *For the First Time In Forever Reprise (sung by Danny and Dark Danny in "The Ultimate Enemy") *The Bravest Cat *Come Fly With Us *Hey, Hey, Owlette *Everything is Awesome *Mighty Little Gekko * You Can Only Be You (featured in "Identity Crisis") *Ranyx's Full of Surprises (remake of I'm Full of Surprises) *Be Who You Are and Go Far (featured in "Identity Crisis") *We Built Ryan's Face (remake of "We Built Gwen's Face", featured in "The Fright Before Christmas") *Helping Danni Phantom Join the Team (remake of "Helping Twilight Win The Crown", featured in "D-Stablized") *Legend of Everfree *Owen's hypnosis song (sung by Matau when someone said the word "Revenge") *The Smile Song *Under Our Spell (featured in "Fanning the Flames") *The EG Stomp *Remember (featured in "Fanning the Flames") *Rainbow Rocks *Hope Shines Eternal *Legend You Were Meant To Be *Awesome As I Wanna Be *Shake Your Tail (featured in "Fanning the Flames") *Right There In Front of Me *This Day Aria *Tricks Up My Sleeve *Life Is A Runway *Better Than Ever *Sierra's German Song (Sung by Roxanne) *Battle of the Bands * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan